


In the Dark

by aohatsu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Even Rocket needs a break from Groot sometimes.
Relationships: Rocket Raccoon/Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Thor startles awake, preparing to yell a warning at whoever is coming into his room—small that it is—in the middle of the night. Before he can, a familiar voice comes through the dark.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist,” Rocket says, though the words are not as irritable as he usually sounds. Thor narrows his eyes; the barest of light reveals Rocket’s smaller form as walks over, dragging a gun and holster behind him. Rocket yawns audibly, and then says, “Groot’s going through something and I haven’t slept in three days. Budge over, Thunder Boy.”

“That is not my name,” Thor says, but kindly does move over on his bed a few inches—enough, at least, for Rocket to climb up and settle under his blanket next to Thor’s bulk.

“Okay, Lightning Cheeks. Jeez, you put out heat like an Aldeurik hell hound,” Rocket says, interrupted by his second yawn. “Feel free to keep doing that.”

Bemused, Thor shakes his head. "You're welcome to my bed," he says, before settling back down, the rabbit's comfortable bulk pressed against him. Rocket scoffs, but otherwise goes quiet as they both attempt to get some sleep.

A minute later in the dark:

“By the way, you tell anybody about this, I’ll take that fake eye of yours and choke you with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they have sex. 😂


End file.
